Sarah Kinney (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Ronald Kinney (father, deceased); Leslie Kinney (mother); Deborah Kinney (sister); Laura Kinney (daughter); Megan Kinney (niece); Sarah Kinney (clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly The Facility | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Geneticist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost; Billy Tan | First = X-23 Vol 1 1 | Death = X-23 Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Innocence Lost When a top-secret program attempted to recreate the original Weapon X experiment that involved the feral mutant Logan, they failed to secure a test subject who could survive the bonding process of the virtually unbreakable metal Adamantium to their skeleton. Seeking to take the project in a new direction, Dr. Martin Sutter recruited renowned mutant geneticist Dr. Sarah Kinney and tasked her with creating a clone. Using the only available genetic sample from Weapon X, which was damaged, they were unable to salvage the Y chromosome after twenty-two attempts. Kinney proposed they create a female clone instead, and though her request was initially denied, she still went ahead and produced a viable female embryo, using some of her own genetic material to complete the process, prompting Dr. Sutter to reconsider. Despite resistance from his protégé, Dr. Zander Rice, whom Sutter had raised after Zander's father had been killed by a bestial Logan at the original Weapon X Facility, Sutter allowed Dr. Kinney to proceed. As revenge for her insubordination, Dr. Rice forced her to act as the surrogate mother for the specimen, and she later gave birth to X-23. Raised in captivity, X-23 was trained to be a weapon. Dr. Kinney did her best to ensure the child retained some semblance of humanity, but her efforts appeared to be in vain. After seven years, Dr. Rice had X-23 subjected to radiation poisoning in order to accelerate the activation of her mutant gene, and forcibly extracted her claws and coated them with Adamantium. Dr. Rice also created a chemical compound he called "trigger scent" that sent X-23 into an involuntary berserker rage upon smelling its presence. X-23's services were subsequently sold to the highest bidder and she was left emotionally stunted as a result. Sarah Kinney let her out once, not as an attempt to escape, but instead to use X-23 to help her find her niece, Megan, who has been kidnapped. X-23 found and rescued her with ease. Ultimately, Dr. Rice persuaded Dr. Sutter to hand control of the program over to him, then secretly ordered X-23 to kill Sutter and his family. X-23 was able to kill Sutter and his wife, Rachel, but was unwilling to kill their son, Henry, whom she left alive. Later, Rice revealed to Kinney a chamber with dozens of incubation pods containing X-24 through X-50 embryos before he fired her. Prior to fleeing the Facility with X-23, Sarah gave her one last mission - destroy the pods and kill Zander; however, he was able to exact revenge on Sarah from beyond the grave, as he had earlier exposed her to the trigger scent, sending X-23 into a rage that caused her to kill her mother. As she lay dying, Sarah named X-23 "Laura." Legacy Following the kidnapping of Daken by the Orphans of X, Laura returned to the installation where she was bred when she recognized its scent on a note left with his severed arm. A search of the halls led her to a lab where she found someone floating in a stasis tank, and upon smashing it open in fear that Daken was trapped inside, Laura was instead shocked to discover "Sarah," seemingly alive. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a ruse; Daken discovered the Orphans were monitoring Laura during his escape, and upon his arrival at the home of Megan and Deborah realized that her mother was a fake. Laura at first refused to believe him, and it was only after he fatally shot "Sarah" that the deception was revealed. Once Laura had put an end to the hostilities between her family and the Orphans, Daken pressed them to return Sarah's body, having realized they must have found it to be able to create their clone. They complied with his request, finally allowing Laura a measure of closure by giving Sarah a proper burial, surrounded by her family. Laura would unexpectedly encounter her mother's legacy once more not long after. While investigating the sale of mutant genetic material at an auction aboard a submarine, Laura encountered Iron Man, Spider-Man, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage, who had been asked by Kitty Pryde to investigate the disappearance of Logan's body from his grave. Laura joined their pursuit of Mister Sinister, who attacked the auction to reclaim his stolen material, and they tracked him back to his own fortress. They arrived to find that unidentified assailants had beaten them to it, wiping out Essex's men, and making a copy of the massive database comprising genetic material from every living person on the planet. The team managed to destroy everything they left behind before withdrawing, though Stark successfully analyzed a few of the genetic sequences in the database first. He later revealed to Laura that he had discovered that part of her genetic makeup came from Sarah herself. | Powers = | Abilities = Sarah Kinney was one of the preeminent experts on mutant genetics at the time she was hired by the Facility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sarah was abused by her father, based upon a copy of the police record of one such incident in her personnel file. Whether the abuse was emotional, physical, or sexual is never established, but it does indicate the lack of support she received from her mother and sister led to her estrangement from her family. Sarah's letter states that her experiences with her father put her off the idea of having a family of her own. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kinney Family